Kira's Revenge
by Noble Reason
Summary: Kira is tired of Gin going to Aizen. He comes up with a plan to take Gin away from him. Yaoi


Izuru's heart raced when he thought of Gin. Gin had always been there for him. Gin was his captain, and his alone. When in the office of course he referred to the man as Captain Ichimaru. Behind closed doors, he was his lover and his Gin. Gin promised him they would always be together. If he meant anything to the man, then why was he smiling for another? Why was he in the arms of another? Why was that man holding his Gin?

The man his thoughts referred to was Sousuke Aizen, captain of the Fifth Squad. Just the thought of the man made him sick. That smile…. Oh that smiled made him want to vomit. Why would Gin choose that brown haired devil of a man over him? Aizen was no good to him. How many times had Gin come to his quarters after one of their sexcapades and wanted his comforting touch and words? Izuru would do anything for the man. If dying would save him, Izuru, Lieutenant of Squad Three would die for his captain and lover. The love he felt for that silver haired, sly smiling man was strong. Gin Ichimaru held a strong influence of the blonde haired lieutenant and he knew it. He used the love quite often to get what he wanted and pushed the boundaries of their love. Izuru didn't mind it one bit either.

It was one of those nights again. Izuru Kira was in his bed when the knock on his door and the sound of it sliding woke him up. The fog of sleep clouded his mind as those slender arms wrapped around him. Izuru unmistakably felt the weight of his Captain's form fall on his small frame. He had to shift some to keep from falling over as he felt the soft strands of Gin's hair tickle his neck and collar bone. Immediately his own arms wrapped around the man who again wanted his comfort, his love.

"Captain…Gin," his voice whispered out in to the darkness, "Why do you continue to go to him? Why do you choose him over me?" He ached at the thought of what atrocities Aizen may have committed on him. Captain Aizen loved mind games and to dominate anyone he chose to enter his bed. Kira knew it well from one encounter, and to this day he was still afraid of the act of sex even though he engaged in it with his Captain and his lover. When you have been with Aizen you never forget the experience.

Gin looked up at his lieutenant and smiled as if nothing happened, "I told ya why Kira." His voice maintained the usual playful and happy tone. Izuru knew better than to fall for it. Only he could read the small indications and fluctuations in Gin's speech pattern, except for Aizen. "I love Aizen as much as I love you. I can't choose between you two. Yer askin' me to make a difficult choice 'n I can't do it." Izuru's heart broke because he knew that his man, his love was trapped in Aizen's clutches. Slowly he was undoing the damage, but, Aizen's grasp reached deep down into the heart and soul.

Izuru moved over and Gin climbed into his bed again. Now Izuru was not big on sex. When he wanted it, or whenever Gin did, he submitted to it. Whatever Gin wanted he gave it gladly to him. What he both hated and loved were Gin's teasing touches. It got him going good every time. Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru and pulled him closer, wanting to cuddle. He didn't mind cuddling after all it was Gin and his surprisingly warm touch. To many others Gin's touch may have been cold, but not to him, not to the lieutenant of squad three. Izuru Kira loved his touch because it was the only touch he knew well, and the only one he loved. He couldn't get enough of Gin's touches even if they teased him to the point of tears. As the two for them lie there, Izuru lightly brushed the hair out of Gin's face and then settled down for the night.

When Izuru woke the next day Gin was gone. His heart sank though he knew this would happen deep down he hoped Gin would change. As he dressed a marvelous idea struck him. Izuru was fed up with being the second string and losing to Aizen. As he fixed his shihakusho up he decided now was the time to fix things. Smiling as he thought of his plan he headed to the barracks. Since it was early he could catch Gin, but was surprised when he slid back the door and the man wasn't there. Rather than jump to conclusions he walked to Gin's room.

Izuru knocked lightly and paused for an answer. When none was given he slid the door back, "I'm letting myself in Captain." Walking into the sitting room he glanced around. It appeared as though Gin never came home. He stopped to try and sense his captain's spiritual pressure, "He's not home… So he's there…" The thought sickened him as he left Gin's room. It would all come down to Izuru to rescue his love from the clutches of that mad man. Rather than return to work he headed to squad four. It was still rather early so security was slightly lax. He knew the way to the room where the medicine was stored. It took him no time at all to find the chemical he needed and he quickly left to head over to the place he despised so much.

He knocked on the door quickly coming up with a reason for being there. Izuru panicked for a minute before he noticed no one came to the door. His heart raced as he tried to figure out what he'd say to Gin, Aizen or both. Before he knew it he was inside and staring at Gin naked lying on the floor. The blond man's eyes widened at the sight of that pale slender body. He was perfection and Izuru could not help but stare as those blue eyes set their sights on him.

"What're ya doin here Kira?" Gin smiled and closed his eyes giving his features the look of a fox. He sat up as Izuru ran to him and hugged him. "Quickly let's get ya outta here 'for Captain Aizen gets back." Gin took a quick shower and dressed, having apparently brought some close from his home there. Izuru did not even question his Captain. He knew what happened and so he agreed just to spend more time with him. Once at the office he could put his plan in motion. All he needed now was to convince Gin to go to his house instead.

"Captain?" Izuru's heart raced and he prayed Gin wouldn't catch on to his plan.

"Yes?" Gin cocked his head and Izuru momentarily hesitated. He had to do this so he gathered up what courage he had.

"Instead of going to the office, can we take the day off and go to my place." Izuru looked down, "I mean we don't have too, but you hardly come around other than for a short while. I want us to spend the day together. Please?"

Gin looked as though he was considering it. Izuru panicked thinking he would say no. He prepared himself for the rejection but was surprised.

"Of course I'll spend the day with ya. Come on." Gin eagerly led the way to Izuru's place. He opened the door and Izuru immediately went and prepared them a quick meal as well as some tea. Gin sat down and made himself comfortable while he did. Izuru slipped the drug into the food and brought it to him. He hoped that Gin wouldn't notice it and they began their silent meal together. Eventually Gin would probably make small talk, but Izuru didn't know what to say at the moment. Izuru watched Gin eat and drink his meal, praying that he was not on to him and so far it seemed as if he wasn't.

Gin felt his body steadily growing heavier and his vision blurred. He felt dizzy and Izuru rushed to his aid. He hated to do this to the man he loved but it was the only way to save him from Aizen.

Izuru wrapped his arms around Gin and as best he could moved him to the bed. "Are you okay Captain Ichimaru?" He looked at him concern evident in his face. It was not an act for he feared he might have put too much of the drug in there. Slowly he climbed on top of Gin, his captain and lover and wrapped his arms around him. His eyes showed a sadness that was not normally there. Sure he might looked depressing to everyone else, but this was different. This he had to do for the sake of his love. It was with these feelings that he smiled and grabbed some rope, binding Gin's arms.

"What are ya doin Izuru?" Gin weakly asked and could barely make out his form. He was not one to turn down sexual acts but this was one time he did not expect it or want it. He did not fall in love with Izuru Kira for the rough sex. No, he loved him for is kindness. If he wanted it rough he could get that from Aizen who has been dominating his time.

Gin had a strange tendency to roam and cheat. It was well known that he liked to try out new beds and play with people's emotions. He was a snake, a people watcher. It couldn't be helped for it was in his nature. One had a choice, he was either a snake, or a fox and people freely used those interchangeably with him. In his eyes Izuru Kira and Sousuke Aizen chose their fate when they called him their lover. He took and gave when he pleased. With Aizen he took his love, though sometimes it hurt and he disliked it. He was not one to hate getting it. In fact there were few to no things he hated. It's a confusing thing to explain but it made sense to Gin. Put it simply depending on who he chose as his partner determined how he wanted it and how much he give and took.

As he tied up Gin, Izuru kissed him passionately. The kiss was long and he made sure to whisper words of love in between the kisses. He gently undressed Gin along with himself. He slowly and carefully slid himself on Gin's member and let his hands roam all over his slender body. He slowly picked up his pace and moved his mouth all over Gin's neck and collar bone making a trail down to his chest and then to his stomach.

"Ah, Kira that's wonderful," gin moaned softly and smiled. He couldn't deny the pleasure he got from the blonde lieutenant. His method might not have been the best, but he did love it. He learned fast and Gin loved that about him. To give them more pleasure, Gin moved and thrust up inside him. It would bring them both pleasure plus the effects were wearing off fairly quickly. If he were not tied up, Gin would have held Izuru close to him and that's the part he disliked about this, but since it was Izuru Kira, the one he held a special place for, he didn't mind.

Since Izuru was pent it did not take long for him to release his juices all over Gin. Because Gin had just got through with Aizen and because it was Izuru he released quicker than normal. Izuru collapsed on top of Gin and weakly untied him, forgetting his original plan was to keep him tied up so that he could never leave him again. By that time the drug wore off completely and Gin was able to slip out of his bonds. Unable to be angry at him Gin merely held his lover in his arms and smiled the usual smile.

"Hey Kira," he smiled and tilted his head up, "Don't do that again. I don't like it coming from you that much. What I like about you is your shyness and your cuteness. Don't do something so out of your nature." Izuru looked down. He was ashamed for thinking such a plan but he wanted his Gin back and to be all his. Sharing him was not something he liked to do. He did it all this time, but he didn't like it. If sharing him was what it took to keep him around for moments like this he would just have to put up with it.

Gin looked quizzically at him seeing that sad face. It was true that Izuru was always looking depressed but this time it was different, though he knew why. He was generally cold to most people but Aizen and Izuru held a special spot in his heart next to Rangiku his childhood friend.

Caressing his cheek Gin kissed him quickly, "I'll try not to spend so much time with him. I'll spend more time with you okay? Just don't go doing out of character things. If you have something you want to do ask me first, 'kay?" Izuru nodded and cuddled up with his Captain, his lover, his Gin. This time he won over Aizen and he was content with that. For once he could say he beat Aizen. Sure Aizen could control Gin and force himself on him or make him do things. Izuru had something much more special. Izuru had his love because Gin thought of him as kind and special.


End file.
